


Honey Bear

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"<a href="http://www.maplesyrupandmore.com/images/products/honey-bear.jpg">Honey Bear"</a></p><p>Written for the spnpromptcake table prompt "mellifluous"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Honey Bear

**Author's Note:**

> "[Honey Bear"](http://www.maplesyrupandmore.com/images/products/honey-bear.jpg)
> 
> Written for the spnpromptcake table prompt "mellifluous"

Sam was quiet- not the exhausted silence after a hunt, not the young man's brooding that he'd left behind in death. This was a new quiet, stealthy and scheming, and Dean was ready for it.

"You know what I can't seem to get enough of?" Sam asked. His dark eyes swirled across Dean's face, tugged ever back toward those lips, sweet and ready, a candle flame to his moth of common sense.

Dean choked a "Hhhhuh yeah, um no, I don't, Sam," and let his brother push him back onto the bed, hand over his eyes. Sam was on him, legs on legs, his cock pressing into Dean's thigh and grinding slowly.

He filled his mouth from the bottle of golden-brown syrup, the rest to be laid in careful test lines across Dean's pale body, chin to cock and all the in-between, until Sam knew for certain how many licks it took to make Dean let go.

Up he came, lips rubbing over nipples, collarbone and jaw, to find their match. Dean opened his mouth and it was sweet – so sweet his eyes opened, but Sam's remained closed. Sam's tongue explored the warm and welcome places he knew were his.

Dean pushed back into Sam's kiss, finding nectar there and half-wishing Sam wasn't such a girl about romantic stuff - until Sam's cock slid tight up against his. Their mouths separated as Sam gasped his desire.

"I wanna get in you. Now."

 "Aw, Sammy, you're a honey-tongued bastard."

"For you."


End file.
